Pokèmon FanFiction Version
by Lizardonop
Summary: Three boys go on a Pokèmon adventure to defeat a evil team
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**Note** _:_ _ **I am not the best at speling or puncuation, HAHAHA that was a joke. This story will take place in a new region called the Calito Region and it will have all pokemon of all generations so we have a large variety. Oh! I almost forgot, i will not be describing what any of the Pokemon looks like so you have to be really good at remembering**_ _ **what the Pokemon looks like from just its name. Keep all of that in mind.**_

 __ __Chapter 1: A New Beginning

"HUH!?" A strange voice said.

"Oh, Hello, there glad to meet you." The strange voice said.

The strange voice was coming from a tall Mexican man with brown hair, a white hat and glasses in his forties with a white lab coat, a black shirt under the lab coat with beige shorts and black running shoes.

"Welcome to the world of Pokèmon." The Mexican man said.

"My name is Professor Palm but people call me the Pokèmon Professor of the Calito Region!" Professor Palm said with pride.

"This world is widely inhabited by creatures known as Pokèmon." Professor Palm said with a smile.

"Some people use them as pets! Others use them as tools for battle, I use them for my research on mega evolution." Professor Palm stated.

"Please tell me your name... OH! So your name is Luke is that correct...? PERFECT!" Professor Palm screamed.

"LUKE YOUR VERY OWN JOURNEY IS ABOUT TO BEGIN, ARE YOU READY...? AMAZING LETS GO!" Professor Palm shouted then the scene shows a boy in his room playing on a GameBoy Color.

The boy's name is Luke, Luke is a skinny, medium sized, passionate, Mexican kid with brown spiky hair, brown eyes and wears a white T-Shirt with red sleeves and a red hoody on the back, he also wears blue pants and red shoes.

"Man, that Mexican guy sure does talk alot." Luke said as he looks at his GameBoy with Professer Palm talking.

A Mexican/Italian boy with black messy hair and brown eyes knocks at the door and said "Luke get to bed you have a big day tomorrow."

"Okay Jacob." Luke replied with a smile.

After Jacob (Luke's older Brother) left he jumped in bed and continued to play Pokèmon on his GameBoy.

Later that night, "Okay I guess I should go to bed." Luke decided

The next day Luke wakes up said "OH NO! I OVER SLEPT!" Luke said as he jumps out of bed and gets dressed, packs his clothes, and other things he'll need on his adventure in his yellowish-gold backpack.

"Okay time to go." Luke said as he grabed his red and white hat and runs out of his house straight to the lab.

"Ugh, why didn't I set an alarm." Luke says to himself while he runs to the Pokèmon Lab.

"OH! I SEE IT!" Luke said while he runs toward a big dome-like building.

"I MADE IT." Luke shouted.

"Just barely." A voice laughed.

"Huh?" Luke said confused.

"Turn around" the voice said

Luke turns around to see a medium sized, cocky but relaxed Mexican boy with a brown hat with a black brim, glasses, black hair, and brown eyes. The boy wears a black T-Shirt with a PokeBall on it, beige pants and black shoes.

"Johnny?" Luke said shocked and confused.

"Took you awhile." Johnny smirked

"HEY I OVER SLEPT OKAY." Luke shouted.

"Well, at least you're honest." Johnny replied.

"Arrrgh." Luke growled.

"Hey! Break it up you two!" Another voice adds to the conversation

They both look to see who it was and it was a short chubby boy with spiked hair in the front of his head, sun glasses and a very nice light blue button-up dress shirt, white shorts, some nice blue Jordan's, and a personality that can lighten up anyone's day.

"Oh, hey Westin." Luke said with a smile.

"Whats up." Westin replied.

"Oh, you guys can come in by the way." Westin said laughing.

"Lets go get our first Pokèmon." Luke said with excitement.

"Oh, I already got mine." Johnny smirked.

"Cool what is it?" Luke said.

"I'm not telling you, but I want to be there when you get yours." Johnny replied.

"Ok i guess that's cool." Luke agreed.

The three boys walk in the building and see Professor Palm standing next to three Pokeballs.

"Oh, hello Luke, your a bit late I see." Professor Palm giggled.

"Uh, yeah I kinda over slept." Luke said in a shy voice.

"That's okay we all make mistakes." Professor Palm said to cheer him up.

"So... Which Pokèmon can i pick?" Luke said while starring at the Pokeballs.

"That's right you still need to pick a Pokèmon." Professor Palm said.

So you may pick between, the plant Pokèmon Bulbasaur, the fire Pokèmon Charmander, and the water Pokèmon Squirtle.

"Hey Luke, if you were smart you would pick Bulbasaur." Johnny stated.

"Thanks but no thanks johnny, I already set my mine in picking Charmander." Luke replied.

"Okay have it your way." Johnny said while he rolled his eyes.

"So Luke you're going to pick Charmander?" Professor Palm asked for a final answer.

"Yes I am." Luke said with confidence.

"Alright go ahead take him." Professor Palm said.

"Thank you Professor." Luke said while reaching out for Charmander

"CHARMANDER COME ON OUT!" Luke shouted.

Luke threw the PokeBall and Charmander opened his eyes and said "Charmander." Charmander said.

"CHARMANDER!" Luke said as he grabbed Charmander and hugged him.

"Char." Charmander said with a smile.

"You know Luke, how about we have a battle... aye?"Johnny asked

"Um... Sure why not." Luke replied.


	2. Chapter 2: Setting Off

Chapter 2: Setting Off

"WAIT! BEFORE YOU TWO BATTLE I NEED TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING!" Professor Palm shouted.

"Just give it to me after." Luke and Johnny both said in sink.

"Okay but try not to make a mess in the lab." Westin said.

"Why do you care Westin?" Johnny asked.

"Because I'm his secretary." Westin replied.

"Oh, cool." Johnny said.

"We won't make a mess." Luke replied giving Westin a thumbs up.

"Okay, GO CHARMANDER!" Luke shouted as he threw his PokeBall.

"GO FROAKIE." Johnny said a he also threw his PokeBall.

"Oh, so that's what you have." Luke said in a sneaky voice.

"So who goes first?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know." Luke replied.

"You can go because i'm not as greedy as you."

"Okay if you say so." Luke said.

"CHARMANDER USE SCRATCH!" Luke said imminently

Charmander quickly runs up and scratches Froakie.

"FROAKIE DON'T JUST TAKE THAT, USE POUND!" Johnny shouted.

Froakie runs up to Charmander and pounds him in the face

"CHARMANDER USE GROWL!" Luke shouted.

"CHAR!" Charmander GROWLED very loud.

"HAHA! THAT DOESN'T DO ANYTHING TO FROAKIE, FROAKIE USE ANOTHER POUND." Johnny screams.

Froakie runs up to Chamander again and pounds him in the face

"Oh no Charmander! Um... What do I do? Uh... Use scratch." Luke said panicking.

Charmander runs up and used scratch! But Froakie moved just in time.

"FROAKIE ONE MORE POUND!" Johnny screams.

Froakie pounds Charmander in face and Charmander fainted.

"NO! CHARMANDER!" Luke said while running up to Charmander and picked him up.

"Haha! Your Charmander is too weak." Johnny states.

"Ugh, I lost... So what did you say you were going to give us...?" Luke asked in a depressed voice

"Oh, that's right!" Professor Palm said.

"I have a Pokedex and a egg for both of you to have!" Professor Palm said with a smile.

"A Pokedex?" Luke said confused.

"An egg?" Johnny said confused as well.

"A Pokedex is an encyclopedia of all the Pokèmon in the world and the egg has a Pokèmon inside of it." Professor Palm states.

"Oh that's really cool Professor!" Luke said with a smile.

"What kind of Pokèmon?" Johnny asked in a rude way and with a meanish look on his face.

"Johnny! don't be rude!" Luke said in a whispering voice and hit his shoulder with his arm.

"That's for you to find out." Professor Palm said with a smile

They both put there new items in there backpacks.

"Okay you two are you ready to start your adventure?" Professor Palm asked.

"Yes Professor!" Luke said

"Yeah sure Professor." Johnny said

"Okay you may go now." Professor Palm said.

"THANK YOU PROFESSOR!" Luke shouts while leaving the lab.

"Hey Johnny, want to come with me on my adventure?" Luke asked.

"Sorry Luke I have other ideas for my adventure, so see ya later!" Johnny says will running towards the next route.

"Okay, whatever. Now... Where do I need to go?" Luke asked himself while he pulled out his map.

"Okay... Im at Highland Town right now so next town is... Redlands Town... Okay but now i need to go through Route 1 GreenSpot." Luke said as he points at his map.

While Luke exits Highland Town and goes straight to Route 1 GreenSpot.

"Man it sure is lonely around here." Luke said while walking.

Suddenly a rustling noise was coming from the bushes.

"Uh...?" Luke said in a worried voice.

The noise grew louder and louder then... A Shroomish popped out.

"Shroom." Shroomish said.

"Oh! It's just a Shroomish... Heh heh." Luke said while quietly grabbing out his Pokedex and Charmander's PokeBall.

 **Shroomish the mushroom Pokèmon, Shroomish feeds on compost that is made of fallen, rotten leaves. And usually lives** **in forests or under bushes.**

"Go Charmander!" Luke said will throwing out Charmander's PokeBall.

"Charmander use scratch!" Luke commanded.

Charmander walks up to Shroomish and scratches him.

"NOW POKEBALL GO!" Luke shouted.

The PokeBall hits Shroomish and sucks him up into the PokeBall. The PokeBall wiggles and wiggles and... Catches it.

"ALRIGHT WE CAUGHT A... SHROOMISH!" Luke screams while picking up Shroomish's PokeBall.

"HELP! HELP ME SOMEBODY, PLEASE!" A loud voice screams.


	3. Chapter 3: New Friends

Chapter 3: New Friends

"Charmander, hurry we have to go save that person!" Luke shouted

"Char." Charmander stated

Luke and Charmander ran straight to the the noise to see a medium size boy with a red flannel and a black T-Shirt, blue pants, Newsboy hat,and red shoes with dirty blond hair and greenish brown eyes, he was also holding a fainted Treeko, against a tree screaming

"PLEASE HELP ME!" The boy said in a scared voice.

They're a hoard of Rattata surrounding.

"I'll save you! GO CHARMANDER! Luke said as he threw out Charmander's PokeBall.

"Char!" Charmander growled.

"USE SCRATCH ON ALL OF THE RATTATA!" Luke shouted.

Charmander jumped and scratch all of the Rattata, which caused all of them to faint.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" The boy said.

"It's no problem." Luke replied with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Austin from the Hoenn region." Austin said.

Hi, my name is Luke and I just started my adventure to beat the Pokèmon League." Luke said.

"Oh! Is that a Charmander I see!?" Austin said in shock.

"Can I hold him?" Austin asked.

"Uh... Sure. Luke replied.

Austin picks up Charmander and hugs him.

"CHAR!" Charmander screamed.

Charmander got mad and lit Austin on fire.

"AHHHHH!" Austin screamed.

"WOW! Charmander, you learned a new move!" Luke said in excitement.

"AH! I'M ON FIRE!" Austin said screaming in pain.

"HURRY JUMP IN THE WATER!" Luke shouted.

Austin jumps in a lake.

"Ah..." Austin said.

"I am now but my Treeko isn't" Austin said disappointed.

"Let's go to the the Professor's Lab." Luke stated.

"Okay!" Austin agreed.

"So how did get into that predicament?" Luke asked.

"Oh, I was hoard training and my Treeko fainted and a hoard of Rattata appeared and tried to hurt me." Austin replied.

"Oh! We're here" Luke said.

"Okay! Hurry lets heal Treeko!" Austin shouted.

The Professor sees the two boys running up to him.

"Hey Luke, you made a new friend I see?" The Professor asked.

"Oh! This is Austin I found him and his Treeko surrounded by a hoard of Rattata." Luke replied.

"Hey, Professor Bri- I mean Professor Palm." Austin said with a smile.

"Hello Austin." Professor Palm said with a smile.

"Professor Palm, where is the healing center?" Luke asked

"Oh I forgot, It's up stairs." Professor Palm replied.

"Okay lets go Luke!" Austin said while running up the stairs.

"Wait for me Austin!" Luke said while chasing after him.

Austin ran up stairs and put Treeko's PokeBall in the Healing Machine.

"Take a good rest Treeko..." Austin said with a half smile.

"I made it!" Luke said while panting.

"Hey Luke wanna have a Pokèmon battle?" Austin asked.

"Sure." Luke said with determination.

"Okay battle begin!" Austin said with a smile.

"Okay go Charmander!" Luke shouted while throwing out Charmander's PokeBall.

"Go Treeko!" Austin said while also throwing out Treeko's PokeBall.

"CHARMANDER USE EMBER!" Luke shouted.

Charmander spits fire out at Treeko.

"WOAH! That does loads of damage!" Luke said surprised.

"Not good!" Austin said worried.

"TREEKO USE POUND!" Austin shouted.

Treeko runs up and pounds Charmander in the face.

"CHARMANDER ONE MORE EMBER!"

Charmander spits fire at Treeko and Treeko faints.

"Treeko... return..." Austin said with his head down.

"I HAVE ONE MORE POKEMON LEFT! Austin said with determination.

"GO WHISMUR!" Austin shouted.

"Woah! A Whismur!" Luke said while taking out his Pokedex.

 **Whismur, the whisper Pokèmon. Its cries equal a jet plane in volume. It inhales through its ear canals. Because of this system, it can cry continually** **without having to catch its breath.**

"Ha! Impressive aye?" Austin smirked.

"Charmander come back... GO SHROOMISH!" Luke said while taking out Charmander and sending out Shroomish.

"WHISMUR USE POUND!" Austin shouted.

Whismur runs up and pounds Shroomish in the face.

"COME ON SHROOMISH, USE ABSORB!" Luke shouted.

Shroomish absorbs Whismur's energy and uses it to heal himeself.

"WHISMUR USE SCREECH!" Austin shouted.

Whismur screeched at the top of his lungs.

"SHROOMISH! ONE MORE ABSORB!" Luke shouted.

Shroomish absorbed the last of Whismur's energy.

"Whismur come back..." Austin said disappointed.

"AUSTIN IS OUT OF POKEMON. LUKE IS THE WINNER!" Westin said while he popped out from hiding.

"Westin? Where did you come from?" Luke asked.

"Well I kinda work here." Westin replied laughing.

"Oh yeah." Luke said.

"Alright Westin we are about to go." Austin said.

"We?" Luke said confused.

"Yeah I'm coming along with you on your adventure." Austin said with a big smile.

"Uh... Okay, lets go." Luke said while going down stairs.

"WAIT!" Westin shouted.

"What?" Austin asked.

"Can I go with you guys?" Westin asked.

"I don't know ask Luke." Austin said.

"Yeah why not." Luke answered.

"Cool, but first I need to ask the Professor." Westin said.

The three boys go down stairs.

"Hey Professor Palm..?" Westin asked.

"Yes Westin?" Professor Palm answered.

"Can I go with them on there adventure?" Westin asked.

"Yes of course, you seem kind of bored anyway." The Professor stated.

"Alright lets go." Luke said with happiness.


	4. Chapter 4: The Bad Guys

Chapter 4: The Bad Guys

"Man, I sure am hungry." Austin said with a growling stomach.

"Me too." Westin agreed.

"Me three." Luke agreed also.

"Hey! When we get to Redlands Town we can get all the food we need!" Luke stated with a smile.

"Alright! I imagine steak, donuts, Fried Chicken, Fruit Salad, Ribs, etc..." Austin said drooling.

"Austin don't say that your making me hungrier!" Westin said with an angry look.

"I could get my first gym badge." Luke stated.

"So you don't care that you're hungry." Austin said confused.

"Nope I just want a gym badge." Luke stated.

"Uh... I see you are very determined." Westin said with his hand on his neck smiling.

"Oh! We're here!" Austin said.

A sign said welcome to Redlands Town.

"Okay! Gym badge time!" Luke said while running towards the gym.

"Lets go get some food." Austin said while walking towards the food shop.

"Uh... What about Luke?" Westin asked.

"We'll meet him later." Austin replied.

"Okay." Westin said.

Luke looks a sign on the gym.

"WHAT! CLOSED!?" Luke said disappointed.

"Yeah the gym has been closed for awhile." An old crinkled voice said."

"Huh?" Luke said confused looking at an old man.

"Hello sunny, nice to meet you, my name is Phill." Phill stated.

"Oh hello Phill, my name is Luke and I'm on an adventure to beat the Calito Pokèmon League!" Luke said with a smile.

"Oh the Pokèmon League I see?" Phill asked.

"Yeah, so where's the gym leader?"

"Oh... he has been captured by Team Multiverse." Phill said with his head down.

"Team Multiverse?" Luke asked.

"Yes an evil team that wants to capture the Pokèmon Arceus and rule the world." Phill replied with a sad voice.

"Arceus? I've heard about it somewhere." Luke said trying to remember where he heard that name.

"It is the God of all Pokèmon!" Phill stated.

"Oh! We learned about it in school! Now I remember." Luke said.

"I wonder why they took the gym leader?" Phill asked himself.

"I don't know?" Luke said.

"Do you know where they are now?" Luke asked.

"Yes but everyone is to afraid to go." Phill said with a nervous tone.

"Then where is it?" Luke asked again.

"Don't tell me you're going to go have a battle with them!?" Phill said shocked.

"Just tell me where it is..." Luke said once again.

"Wow you are sure a brave boy, fine i'll tell you where it is." Phill said.

"It's in the cave next to the tall building." Phill said while pointing at a cave next to a hotel.

"Okay, got it!" Luke said with a smile while running towards the cave.

"He's doomed." Phill said to himself.

"Okay i'm here." Luke said to himself.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" A man wearing black pants and a black tucked in, long-sleeved shirt, with a purple "M" on it, a grey belt, white gloves and messy brown hair.

"OH! You scared me sir." Luke said surprised.

"You're not suppose to be here, kid! SO LEAVE!" The man shouted.

"No! I'm suppose to battle a Team Multiverse grunts and get the gym leader back.

"Oh if you want to fight Team Multiverse... YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME FIRST! The grunt said.

"Oh wait you are a Team Multiverse grunt, in that case... GO SHROOMISH! Luke shouted.

"GO SPINARAK!" The grunt shouted also.

"Shroomish use absorb!" Luke said.

Shroomish absorbed Spinarak's energy.

"Spinarak use string shot." The grunt saidj.

Spinarak shot string from its mouth and hit Shroomish which made him a bit slower.

"Hah, now i'm a bit faster, Spinarak use poison sting!" The grunt said with his finger pointing towards Shroomish.

Spinarak ran up and hit Shroomish which poisoned him.

"OH NO SHROOMISH!" Luke shouted.

"Shroomish use another absorb!" Luke said.

Shroomish absorbed the energy from Spinarak which caused him to faint.

"Alright Shroomish!" Luke said with happiness.

"Ugh, return Sprinarak, GO EKANS!" The grunt shouted while throwing out Ekans Pokeball.

"Come back Shroomish, GO CHARMANDER!" Luke shouted while throwing out Charmander's PokeBall.

"Charmander!" Charmander said excited for the battle.

"CHARMANDER USE EMBER!" Luke shouted.

Charmander spit fire at Ekans' coiled body.

"Ekans use poison tail!" The grunt shouted.

Ekans slithered over to Charmander and slapped him with his tail.

"Charmander use scratch!" Luke shouted.

Charmander spit fire at Ekans to faint.

"YES GOOD JOB CHARMANDER, WE WON!" Luke shouted with excitement.


	5. Chapter 5: Gym Battle

Chapter 5: Gym Battle

"Ugh sense you won, take this..." the grunt said while pulling something out of his pocket.

The grunt took out a silver key and handed it to Luke.

"It's the key to unlock the gym leader from the chains." The grunt said with a smirk.

"Oh! Thank-" Luke said interrupted.

"Where'd he go?" Luke said confused.

"Oh well who cares."

"LUKE!" A voice shouted.

Luke turns around to see Westin and Austin running towards him.

"Hey guys." Luke said with a smile.

"We saw some weird guy running from here, what happened?" Westin asked.

"I kicked Team Dimension's butt that's what happened." Luke said laughing.

"Did you bring me food?" Luke asked.

"Yeah we brought you so Tacos." Austin said.

"Cause you're Mexican." Westin added while laughing.

"Wow racist... anyway, WE HAVE TO GO FREE THE GYM LEADER!" Luke shouted.

Luke, Westin and Austin ran into the cave to save the Gym Leader.

"Where are they?" Austin said looking around.

"Ugh..." A voice said.

Austin turned around too see a young women with white skin, green hair in a ponytail with bangs curved to almost cover her left eye, green eyes, white shirt with some sort of rose printing on it, light blue short shorts and white shoes, sleeping on her shoulder.

"Guys over here." Austin said whispering.

"Aww she's sleeping." Westin said while walking up to Austin.

"Luke wake her up." Austin said.

"What? Why me?" Luke blushed.

"Who cares just do it." Austin said.

"Okay. Fine!" Luke said while reaching out to tap her shoulder.

"Um...hey wake up please." Luke said while tapping her nervously.

"Mmmm...five more minutes Mom the gym can wait." The girl said refusing to wake up.

"No i'm not your Mom, we need to leave this place now." Luke said.

"Wha-." She said while opening her eyes.

She opens her eyes and sees the three boys looking at her.

"GAH! What where am I and why am I locked up in chains. WHAT DID YOU DO?" She said shocked and confused.

"NO, NO, NO, it wasn't us I swear." Luke said.

"Man, you little kids are so weird."

Luke told her the whole story.

"Oh. I see. What are your names?"

"I'm Luke thats Austin and Westin." Luke said while pointing to Westin and Austin.

"Hi, my name is Rose nice to meet you." Rose said.

"Nice to meet you too Rose." Austin said with a lovely tone.

"By the way do you want to go out on a date i'm free on Sunday's to Saturdays." Austin said rambling.

"I'm sorry i'm a bit to old for you." Rose said laughing.

"How old are you?" Austin asked with his head down.

"Sixteen, and you are?" Rose replied?.

"Oh um... thirteen..." Austin looking down.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, you're funny." Rose said laughing.

"Argh." Austin growled.

"Um Rose can we have a battle now?" Luke asked.

"Yeah sure." Rose replied.

"ALRIGHT!" Luke shouted in excitement.

The four walked over to a big Pokèmon Gym with a big skylight on the roof and an arena in the middle.

"Woah this place is pretty big." Westin said in awe.

"So...you ready?" Luke asked.

"Yep." Rose replied.

"GO SHROOMISH!" Luke shouted while throwing out Shroomish's Pokeball.

"MISH!" Shroomish said ready to kick butt.

"A Shroomish huh? GO ODDISH!" Rose said while throwing out Oddish's Pokeball.

"Ladies first." Luke said with a smirk.

"Oh you're such a gentleman." Rose said.

"ODDISH USE SUNNY DAY!" Rose said while pointing at the sky.

The sun became bright which increased fire type moves.

"What is she trying to do?" Westin asked himself off in the sidelines.

"Okay Shroomish use Stun Spore!" Luke yelled.

Oddish is now Paralyzed

"Oddish use Absorb!" Rose yelled.

Oddish used absorb but failed because of paralysis.

"I can do that too. Shroomish use Absorb!" Luke said laughing.

Shroomish absorbed Oddish's energy.

"Okay Oddish use Solar Beam!" Rose yelled.

"OH THATS WHAT SHE'S DOING!" Westin shouted.

"What?" Austin asked.

"She used Solar Beam." Westin stated.

"Well duh she just said that." Austin said.

"NO, it usually takes two turns but now it only takes one turn because of sunny day." Westin said.

"Oh that's smart." Austin said.

Oddish absorbed the energy from the sun and shot it at Shroomish which caused him to faint.

"Oh no Shroomish. It will be alright." Luke said putting Shroomish back in his Pokeball.

"I got to admit you're smart, but I'm smarter, smartest? I don't know." Luke said with a smile.

"Go Charmander!" Luke yelled.

"Use Ember." Luke said.

Charmander spit fire at Shroomish causing him to faint.

"That's smart of Luke to do that instead of using Scratch because fire is super effective against grass types and also has a boost from the Sunny Day." Westin stated.

"Well Luke won this one." Austin said.

"Go Roselia!" Rose yelled.

Rose sent out an oddly colored Roselia.

"Why does it look like that?" Austin asked.

"It must be a shiny." Westin replied.

"What's that?" Austin asked.

"A Pokemon with colors that are different from others." Westin replied.

"USE Poison Jab!" Rose shouted.

Roselia jabbed Charmander with a poison punch causing Charmander to be poisoned.

"Charmander use ANOTHER EMBER!" Luke yelled.

Charmander spit fire at Roselia doing massive damage but was hurt by the poison.

"Roselia use CUT!" Rose shouted.

Roselia cut Charmander with a sharp leaf.

"Poison? I got just the thing." Luke said while giving Charmander an Antidote.

"Roselia use Razor Leaf! Rose shouted.

Roselia threw sharp leaves at Charmander.

"Charmander another Ember!" Luke shouted.

Charmander spit fire at Roselia's face and did massive damage causing Roselia to faint.

"Oh no! *sigh* You win..." Rose said disappointed.

"YES! I WON MY FIRST GYM BATTLE!" Luke screamed.

"Here, take this you won." Rose said as she handed Luke a purple badge with a rose design on it.

"My turn!" Austin said holding out Treeko's Pokeball.


	6. Chapter 6: Hard Boiled Predictions

Note: In between chapters some stuff may happen like training Pokèmon but l will not leave out crucial things like catching Pokemon because that might throw people off so keep all of this in mind, I've also though that I shouldn't right down every Pokemon's Pokedex description whenever Luke sees a new Pokèmon because that is time consuming so just keep in mind that if see Luke find a new Pokèmon he probably put it in the Pokedex but I won't right down the description.

Chapter 6: Hard Boiled Predictions.

"Congratulations Austin you won, take this badge as a symbol that you beat the Redlands Town Gym Leader." Rose said giving Austin the badge.

"Thank You Rose." Austin said with a smile.

"Where'd Luke go?" Austin asked Westin.

"Oh he went to go train his Pokèmon but he said he'll be back." Westin replied.

"GUYS IM BACK! AND I FOUND STUFF!" Luke shouted as he kicked the door open.

"What kind of stuff?" Westin asked.

"Rare candies." Luke said as he pulled out five rare candies.

"Here, let me see your Pokèmon." Luke said.

"Okay." Westin and Austin both said as they both took out there Pokèmon.

"GO TREECKO AND WHISMUR!" Austin shouted.

"GO TURTWIG! Westin shouted.

"Woah Westin you have a Turtwig?" Luke asked.

"Yeah I got it from Professor Palm." Westin stated.

"Nice!" Luke said.

The three gave there Pokèmon one rare candy.

Charmander reacted differently then the others almost as if he is evolving.

"Uh...Charmander? Luke said confused.

"I THINK HE'S EVOLVING!" Westin shouted.

"Congratulations Luke you're Charmander evolved into a CHARMELEON!" Rose stated.

"WOAH YOU'RE CHAMELEON NOW!" Luke shouted while scanning him with his Pokedex.

"Wow Luke you're a good trainer. Do you mind if I go with you guys on your adventure?" Rose asked.

"Yeah sure." Luke replied with a smile.

"YES!" Austin shouted in his head.

"Alright lets go." Westin said.

The four left the gym and walked towards the next route.

Route 2 the sign said.

"We sure are moving along swiftly." Westin said.

"Man I want a new Pokèmon to add to my team." Austin said while looking for a new Pokèmon.

"Luke I didn't notice that you have an egg in tell now." Westin noticed.

"Oh yeah Professor Palm gave it to me." Luke stated.

"OH I HAVE ONE TOO!" Austin shouted.

"Do you guys know what it could possibly be?" Rose asked.

"I hope mine could be A RIOLU!" Austin said with his eyes gleaming looking towards Rose.

"I hope it hatches in to a Gligar or an Onix or a Togepi, or a Kecleon or maybe a Sandile. Luke rambled Pokèmon names.

"Okay shut up Luke." Austin said annoyed.

"Oh sorry..." Luke said.

"Oh Rose i've been meaning to ask you where did you get that shiny Roselia? Westin asked.

"My Mom gave it to me before I became a Gym Leader." Rose replied.

"Oh cool." Westin said.

"HUH GUYS SOMETHING WRONG WITH MY EGG!" Luke shouted.

The egg was glowing then hatched into a...

"GLIGAR!" Luke screamed."

"how did I know..? Luke asked himself.

"Gli!" Gligar said happy to be alive.

"Aww you're so cute..." Austin said while walking up to Gligar.

"OWWW!" Austin said in pain.

"What happened Austin." Rose said while giggling.

"HE PINCHED MY NOSE" Austin said covering his nose.

"HAHAHAHA!" Rose, Wesitn, and Luke laughing.

"Man... when is my egg going to hatch.

Suddenly Austin's egg is glowing then hatched into a...

"ZORUA!" Austin screamed.

"Hey buddy." Austin said while reaching out to pet him.

"He he he he..." Zorua giggled.

Zorua jumped on Austins head and ran away Gligar followed him.

"HUH WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Luke shouted.

"They must have when to the town." Westin stated.

The four ran towards the town.

Riverside Town.

"Where are they." Luke scouted and saw a girl that looks exactly like Rose with a Gligar.

"Hey Rose is that your twin sister?" Austin pointed at the girl.

"No I don't have a twin sister but I do have a sister." Rose stated.

"HEY YOU! ARE YOU SINGLE?" Austin shouted.

"Oh my gosh what is he doing." Rose said while putting her hand on her face.

Austin walked up to the girl to talk.

"Hey my name is Austin and I'm free on Sundays threw Saturdays." Austin rambled.

"..." The girl said.

"She looks exactly like her too..." Austin said in his mind.

"He he he he." The girl said.

The girl jumped up and turn into Zorua.

"Oh yeah I forgot that he can transform in to people." Westin said.

"BUT WHY ME!?" Rose shouted.

"He must like you." Westin replied.

"Sooo... your not single..." Austin asked Zorua.

Zorua ran away along with Gligar.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT, GET BACK HERE!" Rose screamed.

"He he he he." Zorua said.

Zorua turned into the Legendary Bird Moltres grabbed Luke with its talons and flew in the air.

Every body in the town where astonished.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Luke screamed.

Gligar flew up and tickled Luke making him laugh.

"Hahahhaha GLIGAR STOP!" Luke screamed and laughed.

Zorua transformed into his normal self making Luke fall. Zorua quickly flew and Transformed into a piece of rubber to reduce fall damage. Luke almost fell but was saved by Gligar and his pinchers.

"...DONT EVER DO THAT AGAIN..!" Luke said with his hand on his heart.


	7. Chapter 7: Gligar has an Evolution?

Chapter 7: Gligar Has An Evolution?

"Hey after i'm done training Gligar do you want to explore the city?" Luke asked while beating up on a Rattata.

"Sure!" The three replied.

The four walked over to Riverside town. The town's people were setting up decorations.

"Hey what are you guys going?" Luke asked a man on a ladder setting up a sign that says "Welcome".

"Oh we're setting up decorations for the Halloween Festival in three days, so I gotta' keep working." The man replied.

"Halloween Festival! Thats sounds like a lot of fun!" Rose said with excitement.

"CANDY!" Austin shouted.

"Yeah but what did you do with Zorua? He is clearly out of control." Westin asked.

"Oh him I thought him some how to control him self. COME OUT ZORUA!" Austin said while throwing his Pokeball in the air.

"He he he." Zorua said with smirk.

Zorua turned into a Skuntank and let out it's smelly gas at Austin then turned back into Zorua.

"AHHHHH!" Austin screamed.

"Hahaha." They all laughed.

Luke went out train by the near by pokemon.

"HEY!" A voice yelled out.

Luke turned around to see a mailman running towards him.

"Hello are you Luke from Highland Town?" The mailman asked.

"Yes, was something delivered to me?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, its this." The mailman said while pulling out a box from his bag of mail.

The mailman handed Luke the box.

"Thank You." Luke said waving with a smile.

"Whats in this box?" Luke said to himself struggling to open the box.

"A Razor Fang and a note?" Luke asked himself.

"You're going to need this..." The note said.

"Hmmm... must be from the Professor." Luke stated.

Luke ran back to his friends.

"Guys look what the Professor gave me." Luke yelled to his friends.

"A Razor Fang?" Austin said confused.

"Oh that's used to evolve Gligar."

"Nice! GLIGAR COME OUT!" Luke screamed throwing out Gligar's Pokeball.

Luke handed Gligar the Razor Fang.

"Umm its not working." Luke said .

"Hmm.. Maybe it needs high friendship?" Rose added.

"How do I do that?" Luke asked.

"Just make sure he doesn't faint." Westin stated.

"HEY I KNOW! WE SHOULD HAVE A BATTLE. 1V1." Westin shouted.

"Oh yeah. That would be cool." Austin said."

The two went to the center of town where to battlefield was located and set up the match.

"HEY THESE TWO ARE HAVING A POKEMON BATTLE LETS WATCH! A man shouted.

"Okay you ready?" Luke asked with a smirk.

"Ye." Westin replied.

"You first." Luke said.

"OKAY GO TURTWIG!" Westin said while throwing his Pokeball in the air.

"GO GLIGAR!" Luke shouted.

"Wow these Pokemon are so cool." A man said in the sidelines.

"Gligar use CROSS POISON!" Luke shouted.

"TURTWIG! DODGE IT AND USE ABSORB!" Westin shouted.

"Turtwig absorbed Gligar's energy and used it to heal himself.

"GLIGAR USE QUICK ATTACK!" Luke shouted.

Gligar quickly slashed Turtwig.

"TURTWIG USE ANOTHER ABSORB!" Westin shouted.

Turtwig absorbed Gligar's energy and used it to heal.

"Lets try this again... GLIGAR ANOTHER CROSS POISON!" Luke shouted finishing it off with a smirk.

Gligar swiftly hit Turtwig with his poison claws to make Turtwig faint.

"HEY WE WON!" Luke shouted.

"Hmm doesn't seem like he is evolving." Westin examined.

"Dang it." Luke said disappointed

After the battle the day ended and the four stayed at the nearest Pokemon center.


	8. Chapter 8: Costume Time

Chapter 8: Costume Time!

The four walked around the town's shops.

"Hey I want to buy some TMs." Luke said.

"Okay have fun, we'll be around the corner." Rose said.

"I'll take this one and this one..." Luke said while picking out the TMs he wants.

"What's up dweeb!" A familiar voice said."

"JOHNNY?" Luke said confused.

"Heh heh weren't expecting me here were you?" Johnny smirked.

"What a surprise. I thought you would still be in Redlands Town." Luke said laughing.

"Yeah...no I actually beat this town's gym, i was just looking around the shops and it just so happens that you are here as well." Johnny stated.

Austin, Westin, and Rose walked towards Luke.

"Hey Luke, who is this?" Austin asked while inspecting Johnny.

"You mean Luke hasn't told you how great I am. Luke I'm shocked!" Johnny said while being sarcastic in a humorous way.

"Hello Johnny, my name is Rose, I believe i've faced you before at my gym in Redlands Town." Rose introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you miss Rose." Johnny said while shaking Rose's hand.

"The name's Austin." Austin said.

"And I already met you at the lab." Westin said.

"Hey Johnny are you going to the festival?". Luke asked.

"Yeah." Johnny replied.

"Well i'll be seeing you guys at the festival!" Johnny said.

Johnny walked towards Luke's ear and whispered.

"Maybe we'll have a battle so I humiliate you in front of the whole town..." Johnny said with a smirk.

Johnny walked even further and yelled...

"YOU BETTER BE READY!" Johnny yelled.

"For what?" Rose asked.

"...nothing..." Luke said in a depressed voice.

"Hey it's eight o'clock we should go pick out out costumes before the stores close." Rose said.

"You can go do that Im going to go train Gligar." Luke said.

"Okay." Westin said.

Luke walked over to the grass patches and looked for Pokemon.

"Hey you! I like shorts! LETS BATTLE!" A boy said.

"Whatever." Luke said accepted the battle.

"GO RATATATA!" The boy said.

"Go Gligar I know you can do it!" Luke said.

"Gligar, use feint attack!" Luke said.

Gligar hit ratatata with a feint attack.

"Ratatata use leer!" The boy said.

Ratatata gave Gligar a leer.

"Another Feint Attack!" Luke said.

Gligar hit Ratatata with a Feint Attack making the Ratatata faint.

"Hey that was a nice battle!" The boy said.

"Same to you." Luke said.

"Ummm what's with Gligar?" The boy said.

Gligar evolved into Gliscor!

"Gligar...I mean Gliscor...you really have a bond with me huh?" Luke said with a big smile.

"Scor!" Gliscor said with a wink"

"No what I should be for the festival now..." Luke with a smirk.

Luke walked over to the the gang while they were picking out costumes for the party.

"Hey guys check this out." Luke said while throwing Gliscor's Pokeball into the air.

Gliscor popped out of the Pokeball.

"Whoa you evolved him!" They all said.

"Yep." Luke replied.

"That's cool, look what we're going to dress up as." Westin said.

Rose pulled out a giant Pikachu suit from her bag.

Austin pulled out a dark blue suit with a red tie, black shoes and a blond wig from his bag.

Westin pulled out a black hat with a red letter "R" on it, a black shirt with a red letter "R" on it, grey belt black pants , white gloves and white boots from his bag.

"Those are pretty cool but I have an even cooler idea than those." Luke said running off.

The three went to bed at the Pokemon Center while Luke was off somewhere else making his costume.

The next morning.

"Yaaaawnnnnn..." Rose yawned.

"Hey where's Luke?" Austin asked.

"I don't know." Westin stated.

"Lets go look for him." Austin said.

"Wait before you go it will make me happy if you would heal your Pokemon first." Nurse Joy said.

"Sure thing." Rose said in response.

The three healed there Pokèmon and ran into town.

"HELLLPPPP!" An old lady screamed.

"Hey! Give me that purse!" A man in blank tank top, with black shorts that are sagged, with a white bandanna covering his nose and mouth, and a black bandanna covering his head, a gold chain with a letter "T" in the middle.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" A voice said, identical to Luke's.

A boy with spiky brown hair, red sun glasses, a long sleeved purple shirt with the sleeves being the color red, and purple gloves that look like pincers, a black cape, purple pants, purple shoes and a Gliscor-like tail.

"Who's this freak." Westin said looking at the boy.

"Hahahaha! What is he wearing!" Rose said.

"Who are you?" The thug said.

"Who am I, well I am the... THE GREAT GLISCOR MAN!" Gliscor Man said.

"HAHHAHHAHAHHAAH!" Everyone laughed.

"It's not funny!" Gliscor Man said while getting mad.

"Go Gliscor!" Gliscor Man said while releasing his Gliscor from his Pokeball.

Gliscor Man jumped on Gliscor as if Gliscor was a surf board and glided over to the Thug and snatched the purse and gave it to the old lady.

"Why you little!" The thug said while taking out his Pokeball.

"Go Skarmory!" The thug said.

The whole town surrounded the trainers as they battle.

"Gliscor use Thunder Fang" Gliscor Man said.

Gliscor's pincer was taken over by static energy and bit Skarmory making it faint.

"Four times effective!" Gliscor man said with a smirk.

"Hey! He beat him." A man said.

"Wow he's dreamy" A girl said.

"What a hero!" A man said.

"Why does he look like that?" Girl asked.

"Who is this guy..." Austin said while annoyed.


End file.
